Zjednoczenie
by Alvair
Summary: Opowiadanie oparte na anime. Nie uwzględniony jest drugi sezon, jak i wątki z mangi. Za betę dziękuję Aribeth.   Ostrzeżenia: sceny M/M, możliwe sceny przemocy i tortur.
1. Chapter 1: Gry Miłosne

**Rozdział I**

**Gry Miłosne **

Materac ugiął się lekko pod jego ciężarem. Śnieżnobiała, pachnąca różami pościel zachęcała do zapadnięcia się w nią i sięgnięcia po długi, spokojny sen. Bez koszmarów, bez wspomnień.

Ciel z trudem powstrzymał się od położenia od razu – w sztywnych, niewygodnych spodniach, lśniących butach i miłej w dotyku, ale chłodnej, jedwabnej koszuli.

Drgnął, gdy zimne palce dotknęły jego skóry. Dłonie demona poruszały się szybko, rozpinając kolejne guziki, z wdziękiem zsuwając się w dół, tylko po to, by wyczekująco zatrzymać się na brzegu koszuli.

Ciel stłumił westchnienie, gdy jego kolana zostały rozsunięte i demon ukląkł między nimi demon.

Nadal jednak trwał nieruchomo, czekając na kolejne ruchy, tak jakby nie zauważał obecności Sebastiana.

Jak zawsze.

Rozsznurowanie butów zajęło zaledwie kilka sekund i zwinne dłonie znów znieruchomiały, nie było w nich jednak wahania, raczej... zamierzenie. Palce pogładziły łydkę chłopca, przeniosły się wyżej, na udo, później – ruchem tak szybkim, że aż niedostrzegalnym, zsunęły spodnie.

Każdy, każdy człowiek siedzący na skraju łóżka, w samej jedynie koszuli, czułby się niezręcznie, Ciel jednak czekał spokojnie, tak jakby to nie jego ciało zostało przed chwilą rozebrane. Tak jakby sam nie brał udziału w owej dziwnej scenie. Lokaj nadal klęczał, opierając dłonie po obu stronach bioder chłopca, schylając się powoli. Ciepły oddech musnął wewnętrzną stronę uda, a język przesunął się po skórze i natychmiast wycofał.

Młody hrabia wyglądał bardziej jak lalka, manekin, niż żywy człowiek, a jego ciało dawało odzew powoli i leniwe. Przesunął językiem po suchych wargach. Nawet jeśli jego reakcje nie przypominały reakcji innych osób w jego wieku, których podniecał odważniejszy kształt rzeźby czy trochę zbyt obfite kobiece kształty, ukryte pod ciężkimi sukniami, nie był do końca z kamienia – świadomość tego, co demon za chwilę zrobi sprawiała, że na jego policzkach zaczynał pojawiać się rumieniec.

Delikatny, niemalże subtelny dotyk przeniósł się na żebra Ciela.

Palce jednej z dłoni sunęły od kolan w górę, podczas gdy druga zmierzała do tego samego celu, zatrzymując się na chwilę przy pępku. Członek, lekko uniesiony, uwięziony został w klatce z tych niezwykłych palców, ruchliwych i zmyślnych.

Ciel wsunął dłoń we włosy demona, nie po to, by go pospieszać, ale by móc kontrolować całą sytuację. Sebastian uśmiechnął się tym zwyczajowym, trochę złośliwym skrzywieniem ust. Wszystko odbywało się w niemal absolutnej ciszy, słychać było tylko lekko już nierówny oddech Ciela. Demon zdawał się wcale nie oddychać, mimo że chłopiec czuł ciepło płynące spomiędzy jego warg.

Lokaj wsunął czubek członka do ust, z uwagą obserwując reakcje hrabiego. Błysk przyjemności w różnokolorowych, zmrużonych oczach, drgnięcie mięśni, krew pulsująca coraz szybciej...

Ciel byłby wyzwaniem dla każdej dziwki i idealnym sprawdzianem jej umiejętności. Sebastian miał jednak doświadczenie o wiele ciekawsze niż ulicznice, w dodatku znał hrabiego na tyle, by wiedzieć, w jaki sposób wywołać reakcję. Wiedział, jakie tempo nadać pieszczotom, by nie były ani za delikatne, ani zbyt natrętne, potrafił dozować przyjemność, tak aby przywodziła na myśl raczej akt doskonałej sztuki, nie zaś proste dążenie do wywołania pożądania. Chłopiec jęknął, odchylając głowę w tył, a jego palce zacisnęły się na czarnych kosmykach.

Język, usta i palce demona skupione były na jednej czynności. Ciel zagryzł wargi, starając się stłumić odgłosy przyjemności, nie potrafił jednak ukryć przed lokajem, że jego zabiegi przynoszą odpowiedni skutek. Ciało dawało swój własny, twardy, niezależny od woli odzew, który Sebastian gładził językiem, w górę i w dół, z każdej strony, powoli i szybciej, za każdym razem inaczej, mocniej, delikatniej, łagodniej i nieznośnie wręcz... Sprawiając, że hrabia nie był w stanie wyczuć w tym jakiejś równości, powtarzalności, czegoś, co pozwoliłoby mu za chwilę zatrzymać się i odpocząć.

Nagle jego członek został pochłonięty, _głęboko pochłonięty_, przez gorące wnętrze ust, a dłonie wróciły do delikatnego gładzenia żeber, ud i wszystkich innych miejsc, których dotykanie wywoływało drżenie mięśni.

Ciel tracił kontrolę nad swoimi reakcjami, ciało odpowiadało na każdy ruch, każde drażnienie, niczym instrument w rękach wirtuoza – entuzjastyczne, lekkie, chętne... Gotowe oddać się we władzę.

To go orzeźwiło.

-Nie...

Chciał odepchnąć głowę demona, coś jednak podszeptywało mu, by pozwolić Sebastianowi... Pozwolić sobie na więcej, na jeszcze jedno zanurzenie w rozkosznej wilgoci ust. Nie stałoby się przecież niż strasznego, nic. Biodra wyszły na spotkanie warg i znów poczuł przyjemność rozlewającą się po całym ciele. Tak niewiele brakowało...

-Nie!

Wysunął się z tych ciepłych objęć, mięśnie zaprotestowały przed tak gwałtowną ucieczką. Oderwanie się od przyjemności sprawiło mu ból, ale pozwoliło znów przejąć kontrolę nad sobą.

-Kazałem ci przestać. - Ciel cofnął się pod wezgłowie łóżka okrywając kołdrą. Drżał, bardziej jednak ze zdenerwowania niż podniecenia. _Jak on śmiał!_

-Twoje ciało mówiło coś przeciwnego - odpowiedział spokojnie demon, w jego głosie brzmiała jednak satysfakcja. Chłopiec skrzywił się.

-A służysz mi czy mojemu ciału? - krzyknął, odwracając głowę.

Sebastian cofnął się, zlizując wilgoć z warg. Niespiesznie powiódł spojrzeniem po ciele chłopca, w jego wzroku nie było widać jednak nic prócz łagodnego zaciekawienia.

Tak niewiele brakowało, a doprowadziłby go do końca.

_A służysz mi czy mojemu ciału?_

Obrócił się, nie chcąc, by Ciel zauważył jego uśmiech. Niektóre rzeczy... nie zawsze się wykluczały.


	2. Chapter 2: Zasady i Zobowiązania

**Rozdział II**

**Zasady i Zobowiązania**

Obudziło go słońce. Ostre, długie promienie padające zza szyby. Sebastian stał przy oknie, z ręką opartą na zasłonach, wyglądając niczym nieruchoma rzeźba.

- Paniczu, czas...

- Daruj sobie. – Ciel potarł powieki zaciśniętą dłonią. – Już wstaję.

Lokaj uśmiechnął się lekko , widząc że chłopiec wciąż jest w tej samej koszuli co wczoraj. Nie pozwolił, by kamerdyner zmienił mu ją wieczorem, tak jakby uciekał przed jego dotykiem. Demon wiedział, że Ciel przez chwilę, krótką chwilę, stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Takie sytuacje zawsze wyprowadzały go z równowagi... i nie nastawiały zbyt pozytywnie do świata.

- Na śniadanie przygotowany jest nawęd po burgundzku - zaczął, nalewając do filiżanki herbaty. - Do tego...

- Nawęd? - przerwał mu Ciel, z lekko widocznym zaciekawieniem.

- Żabnica.

Sebastian, widząc niezrozumienie malujące się w oczach chłopca, odczekał chwilę; na tyle długą, by hrabia poczuł zniecierpliwienie, ale nie aż tak, aby sytuacja stała się niezręczna.

- To ryba. Nazywają ją Diabłem Morskim - wyjaśnił, zbliżając się do łóżka. Powoli zsunął koszulę z ramion hrabiego. Koszula... Takie niedopatrzenie w normalnych warunkach byłoby niedopuszczalne, zresztą Ciel zawsze przebierał się w strój nocny tuż po kąpieli – wczoraj jednak pół dnia spędził w jednej z tych nowowybudowanych łaźni - nie była więc ona konieczna. Demon żałował przez chwilę, że nie był bardziej " zdecydowany i nie namówił jednak swojego pana, by założył wieczorny ubiór. Takie drobne rysy naruszały jego wizerunek idealnego kamerdynera.

- Ach. Znowu ryba - skwitował spokojnie hrabia.

- To nie zwykła ryba, paniczu. To ryba, która kroczy po dnie - wyjaśnił Sebastian, zawiązując ciemnobłękitną wstążkę. Ukląkł, zakładając Cielowi buty, ostatnim oszczędnym ruchem poprawił mankiety koszuli i odsunął się. - A może wolałbyś akantodę?

- Tak – przyznał arystokrata stanowczo, mimo że Sebastian miał pewność, że nie wie on, czym jest owa fałdopłetwa ryba. Demon od razu pożałował swojej nietrafionej kpiny: teraz musiał znaleźć sposób na złowienie kolczastego rekina, który teoretycznie wymarł już tak dawno temu, że nawet on ledwo pamiętał jego smak.

- Na jutro? - upewnił się.

- Tak – potwierdził Ciel, obracając się do okna. -Jutro.

Sebastian skłonił się, wypowiadając zwyczajową formułkę o oczekiwaniu w jadalni. Dopiero gdy dotarł do schodów, machinalnie poprawiając po drodze zagięty dywan, przypomniał sobie o dodatkach. Nie zapytał, co życzy sobie hrabia do ryby. W takim razie pozostawało mu tylko jedno – subtelnie przekonać go, że do delikatnego mięsa żabnicy pasuje tylko jedna rzecz.

Bułeczki? Ciasto francuskie? A może ryż?

Ciel westchnął cicho, zmierzając do drzwi. Właściwie najchętniej zamknąłby się w gabinecie, rezygnując ze śniadania, wiedział jednak, że Sebastian nie pozwoliłby na to – znów się popisywał, tworząc z posiłku arcydzieło.

Zszedł na dół, widząc, że demon odkrył jego życzenie i przegonił służących do innych zajęć. Hrabia mimo, że zdążył odespać poprzedni dzień, wciąż czuł się zmęczony. Przed południem zdążyli odwiedzić kilku sprzymierzeńców, mających stać się nowymi połączeniami z szarą strefą Londynu, później zaś udał się do sauny parowej, która z zastraszającą skutecznością pozbawiła go wszystkich sił. Lokaj próbował odwieźć go od tego pomysłu, sugerując, że wysoka temperatura nie wpłynie korzystnie na zdrowie jego pana, Ciel jednak był nieprzejednany. Chciał skorzystać z sauny, zanim zostanie ona oddana do użytku i zaroi się w niej od ludzi. Była to jedna z hamam stworzonych poza wiedzą i władzą królowej, znalazła się w niej też niewielka palarnia opium – od sauny właściwej oddzielała ją jedynie drewniana zasłona z wycinanym ornamentem, tak więc już wkrótce łaźnia miała zostać wypełniona smugami narkotykowego dymu.

Początkowo chłopak przekonany był, że gorąco niezbyt na niego podziałało. Sebastian musiał jednak wnieść go do domu i hrabia z trudem uniknął kompromitacji bycia nakarmionym przez lokaja. Później... no cóż, później było przyjemnie i Ciel miał wrażenie, że nastąpiło to, na co czekał już od kilku dni, mimo że nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Nie był jednak pewien, co popchnęło demona do zabawy – chęć jego pana i brak sprzeciwu, czy też słabość jego ciała?

Od pewnego czasu, od_ tamtego _czasu, owe rzeczy stały się czymś spotykanym i.. naturalnym. Sebastian uczestniczył w większości aspektów życia hrabiego, także więc i to nie napawało Ciela chęcią sprzeciwu, mimo że stosunki takie nie były właściwymi pomiędzy arystokratą i służbą. Granica ta przekroczona została już jednak dawno temu, a owo nagięcie zasad nie było zbyt znaczące – nad wszystkim czuwał przecież demoniczny pakt, który nakazywał demonowi niemal bezwarunkową służbę i zaspokajanie zachcianek jego pana. Najwyraźniej owe zachcianki nie musiały być tylko natury oficjalnej.

Demon zachowywał się w sposób poprawny, tak jakby wykonywał zwyczajowe, obowiązujące go czynności, nie wyrażając żadnych uczuć. Życie mogło więc toczyć się swobodnym rytmem, po prostu delikatnie wprowadzono do niego kolejny element. Był to jedyny słuszny wniosek i Ciel postanowił rygorystycznie się go trzymać.

Śniadanie nie zaskoczyło go, choć nie można powiedzieć, by przyzwyczaił się do tego, że jego posiłek ma szczęki wielkości przynajmniej talerza i uśmiecha się, prezentując zęby, z których prawdopodobnie żadne dwa nie były tej samej długości. Na półmisku na szczęście znajdowała się jedynie głowa – zapewne w ramach dekoracji, i kilka niewielkich filetów, które, co musiał przyznać Ciel, smakowały w sposób przynajmniej wykwintny. Podobnie jak niezwykłe bułeczki z francuskiego ciasta, wypełnione gorącym farszem.

W posiadłości panowała niezwykła cisza, na swój sposób niepokojąca. Finni, Bard i Meirin byli stworzeniami irytującymi w swojej gorliwości. O ile przebywanie z nimi nigdy na swój sposób nie było bezpieczne, a ich pomysły poprawiania humoru pana, łącznie z zapraszaniem Elizabeth, najczęściej nie kończyły się dobrze, o tyle spuszczenie ich z oczu gwarantowało katastrofę.

- Wszystko w porządku, grabią liście pod opieką Tanaki. – powiedział nagle Sebastian. Ciel stłumił zaskoczone westchnienie. Był zbyt zamyślony, by zauważyć, że demon stanął za jego krzesłem, mimo że nie użył on żadnej ze swoich nadprzyrodzonych umiejętności. Bycie lokajem wymagało, by większość rzeczy robił w sposób ludzki i chociaż we wszystkim kierował się demoniczną precyzją, nawet w najbłahszych sprawach zachowywał pozory. - Twój niepokój, paniczu, nie jest uzasadniony...

- Wiem – przerwał Ciel, starając się nie wyglądać na tak niezadowolonego, jak był w rzeczywistości. Sebastian wydawał się coraz bardziej doskonalić w wyczuwaniu jego niepokojów, pragnień, uczuć. Hrabia nie chciał dać mu kolejnych powodów do napawania się ową sztuką. - Nawet oni nie potrafią zepsuć tak prostej, prozaicznej czynności.

Odgłos wybuchu skutecznie zaprzeczył jego słowom.

Sterta papierów wcale nie wyglądała zachęcająco, raczej niewyobrażalnie... nudno. Co wcale nie sprawiało, że była mniejsza.

Szybko odłożył na bok te dotyczące odbudowy, ponownej odbudowy, rezydencji. Sebastian nadzorował związane z tym sprawy, przeglądanie rachunków było więc bezsensowne. Oczywiście mógłby sprawdzić, czy demon wywiązał się w sposób prawidłowy z polecenia, ale straciłby tylko czas. Sebastian może nie potrafił wszystkiego, ale Ciel wiedział, że i tak nie wykorzystał każdej możliwości i zdolności demona. Coraz lepiej uczył się jednak wydawać polecenia i tak z „Broń mnie, jeśli znajdę się w niebezpieczeństwie" zrobiło się „Broń mnie, nawet jeśli ktoś inny to robi". Każdy rozkaz starał się wydawać na tyle szczegółowo, by nie było w nim luk, ale też tak ogólnie, by każda możliwość została w nim ujęta.

Nie znaczy to oczywiście, że nie zdarzały się przypadki, gdy Sebastian wykorzystywał polecenia na swoją korzyść... Lub po to tylko, by wprawić Ciela w zakłopotanie. Hrabia czasami miał ochotę zmienić niektóre rozkazy, nie był jednak pewien, które dokładnie sprawiły, że Sebastian łamał wieczorne rytuały, robiąc rzeczy jednocześnie rozkosznie przyjemne, jak i zawstydzające. Pocieszającym był jedynie fakt, że Ciel nie tracił do końca nad sobą kontroli. Czasami kusiło go, chciał sprawdzić, jak to jest dać się ponieść uczuciom, wiedział jednak, że nic, co wtedy się stanie, nie będzie warte ceny, jaką za to zapłaci. Myśl, że miałby się całkowicie odsłonić przed demonem, napawała go lękiem i odrazą do samego siebie. Sebastian zapewne domyślał się tego, bo z wielkim zaangażowaniem podchodził do swoich „obowiązków". Lśniące, czerwone oczy - Ciel widział je kilka razy, pełne owego nieludzkiego zadowolenia – były dostatecznym dowodem.

Hrabia niejeden raz był świadkiem, jak ludzie dla zaspokojenia się, gotowi byli poświęcać cały swój majątek i zdrowie, tak jakby pozbycie się z ciała owej lepkiej, białej substancji było tego warte. Dlatego też sam dokładnie starał się kontrolować to, ile przyjemności daje mu demon – jeśli choć raz przekroczyłby pewną granicę, stałby się niewolnikiem własnego ciała, potrzeb, które wciąż i wciąż domagałyby się zaspokojenia. I tak nieraz czuł się dziwnie, widząc, jak demon nieśpiesznie oblizuje wargi, i nie miał żadnej pewności, czy robił on to specjalnie, czy nie.

Z drugiej strony Sebastian jak mało kto panował nad swoim ciałem, trudno więc uznać, że cokolwiek w jego wykonaniu było bezwiedne bądź _niechcący_. Oczywiście, czasami pokazywał swoje uczucia, Ciel podejrzewał jednak, że był to po prostu sposób na bycie bardziej ludzkim, a co za tym idzie: bycie idealnym lokajem, niż prawdziwa chęć uzewnętrzniania czegokolwiek. Tak jakby demon miał spis cech, które sprawiają, że ludzie łatwiej uwierzą, że jest jednym z nich. Maska lokaja miała bardzo, bardzo niewiele luk, i, i tak była aż za doskonała. Ludzie bowiem gotowi sami byli ją uzupełniać, niż choćby pomyśleć o czymś, co wykraczało poza ich wizerunek świata. Łatwiej im było zrzucić coś na przewidzenie lub ekscentryczność i niezwykłe wyszkolenie kamerdynera – uwierzenie w coś tak nieprawdopodobnego jak to, że jest on istotą całkiem innego rodzaju niż oni, przekraczało ich możliwości.

Ciel nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Jego ciało reagowało na Sebastiana w sposób szczególny – każdy organ, każda komórka krzyczała, że jest on czymś innym, odmiennym. Że istnieje na całkiem różnym od ludzkiego poziomie, coś niczym zjawa, duch, tylko że bardziej cielesny, aż za cielesny. Od chwili, gdy go spotkał po raz pierwszy, niezmiennie był świadomy owej obcości w nim. Nie przerażało go to, wprost przeciwnie – pierwszy raz od dawna czuł się w pełni bezpieczny.

Istota z ludzkich koszmarów zapewniała mu spokojny sen. Ironia tej sytuacji śmieszyła go za każdym razem, gdy Sebastian zdejmował część swoich masek, aby bronić go przed człowiekiem.

Sytuacja była jeszcze bardziej komiczna, gdy do owego równania wprowadzano pierwiastek anielski. Cóż, ciekawe, czy jakikolwiek człowiek miał świadomość prawdziwej natury aniołów...

Nagłe pukanie wyrwało go z rozmyślań. Chłopak z trudem zdusił w sobie chęć poprzestawiania dokumentów tak, by Sebastian nie wiedział, że cały ten czas spędził na bezowocnych rozmyślaniach.

- Proszę – powiedział spokojnie, czekając, aż lokaj wejdzie. Niesione przez niego ciasto wyglądało zarówno dziwnie, jak i interesująco, ale hrabia już dawno przestał zwracać uwagę na niezwykłe nazwy.

Spróbował, początkowo z tą zwyczajową ostrożnością, z jaką traktował każdy nowy przepis demona – ostrożnością, która sprawiała, że Sebastian niemalże uśmiechał się, czekając, aż hrabia zapozna się z wypiekiem. Ciasto było miękkie, przypominało trochę biszkopt o delikatnym, kremowym smaku. Na nim znajdowała się cienka warstwa pachnących cynamonem pieczonych jabłek. Później – gęsta śmietana, nie za słodka jednak, by ciasto nie wydawało się mdłe, ale chłodna i orzeźwiająca... tak jakby dodano do niej odrobinę mięty. Przymknął oczy. Wiedział, że właśnie daje darmowe przedstawienie swojemu lokajowi, podnosząc jeszcze jego mniemanie o swoich zdolnościach kulinarnych. Przyjemność ta nie była jednak droga, nie aż tak jak wszelkie inne. W dodatku, jeśli okazanie swojego zachwytu nad kawałkiem ciasta miało skutkować coraz to bardziej niesamowitymi deserami, był w stanie się poświęcić.

Uniesione kąciki ust demona dosyć jasno dały Cielowi do zrozumienia, że w pełni zadowala go reakcja chłopca.

-Herbata – zakomunikował, stawiając filiżankę na biurku.

- To..

- Earl Grey, jak zwykle – dokończył demon, zginając się w lekkim ukłonie. Sebastian, po kilku, raczej średnio udanych, eksperymentach z zagranicznymi herbatami, powrócił do starych, ulubionych przez anglików gatunków. Czasami jedynie sam dodawał różnego typu ekstrakty do herbaty, wzmacniające lub lekko zmieniające smak, nie ingerujące jednak w główną nutę herbacianą.

Napój tym razem wydawał się zwyczajny i Ciel nawet nie próbował domyślać się, skąd demon wiedział, że na to właśnie ma ochotę. - Zaraz po obiedzie powóz będzie gotowy.

- Powóz? - Hrabia z trudem ukrył zdziwienie. – Ach! Elizabeth...

- Tak. Dzisiaj jest ostatni dzień, by prezent nie wydawał się być kupowany w ostatniej chwili.

Ciel kiwnął głową. Na szczęście wyszukanie odpowiedniego prezentu dla Lizzie nie było kłopotliwe.

- Naszykuj nowy strój wyjściowy. Przy okazji załatwię kilka innych spraw.

- Tak, mój panie.

Demon zniknął za drzwiami, ukłoniwszy się uprzednio, i hrabia mógł wreszcie uśmiechnąć się. Co prawda nie miał ochoty kolejnego popołudnia spędzać w łaźni, zwłaszcza odkąd przekonał się, jakie to niebezpieczne – dla niego i dla jego wizerunku jako arystokraty. Nie zaszkodziłoby jednak pokrążyć odrobinę w pobliżu i poobserwować, jak Sebastian stara się odwieść go od pomysłu ponownego zanurzenia się w gorącą parę.

Znalezienie prezentu dla Elizabeth zajęło trochę więcej czasu, niż się spodziewał, jednak zależało mu na sprawieniu jej przyjemności. Lizzie była szczera, ufna i krzywdzenie jej, czy chociaż potraktowanie w lekceważący sposób nie wchodziło w grę. Ciel nieraz zastanawiał się, dlaczego ta dziewczyna stała się dla niego kimś tak ważnym. Nie traktował jej jak narzeczoną – bardziej jak przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa, ostatnie ogniwo łączące go z przeszłością.

Wciąż była bardziej dzieckiem niż kobietą. Biżuteria nie sprawiłaby jej przyjemności, podobnie jak jakiś drogi obraz słynnego artysty, chyba że słodki i sielankowy. Lalka też nie była dobrym pomysłem, zwłaszcza że Elizabeth mimo że nic nie pamiętała ze swojej przygody z „lalkarzem", czuła do nich awersję. Władca marionetek wyrył na niej piętno, niemal niezauważalny ślad. Mimo to Lizzie pozostała nietknięta, tak jakby fakt, że ktoś w szczegółach zapoznał się z jej ciałem, co więcej, kierował nim niczym lalką, nie był w stanie splamić jej dziecięcej niewinności.

Na szczęście w końcu idealny prezent został znaleziony i Sebastian zajął się zapakowaniem go w odpowiedni sposób. Ciel postanowił jednak porzucić plan przejścia się po okolicy hamam, co lokaj przyjął z ulgą, zamiast tego zdecydował się wrócić do domu okrężną, bardziej malowniczą trasą. Mimo to zdążył posegregować większość dokumentów, na następny dzień zostawiając jedynie te, nad którymi dłużej musiał się zastanowić.

Nie opierał się, gdy Sebastian zdecydował, że czas udać się do sypialni. Kąpiel zajęła zaledwie chwilę, na tyle krótką, że hrabia nie zdążył zastanowić się nad tym jak sprawne i szybkie są ręce kamerdynera.

Właściwie nie czuł nic, mimo że coś w nim pragnęło powtórki z poprzedniego dnia. Nie spodziewał się jej jednak, demon jeszcze nigdy nie _dotykał_ go w dwa kolejne wieczory.

Dłoń sunąca po udzie była więc sporym zaskoczeniem i Ciel przez chwilę pozwolił się ponieść temu uczuciu, przerwał jednak zabiegi kamerdynera, zanim ten włączył w to swoje usta. Gdyby znów musiał oglądać te zwinne, wąskie wargi... byłby niezaprzeczalnie zatracony. Brak zaspokojenia sprawiał, że jego ciało coraz łatwiej reagowało na dotyk i z coraz większym entuzjazmem przyjmowało przyjemność.

Lokaj nie wydawał się zaskoczony odprawieniem go i szybkim, niemal niewidocznym dla śmiertelnika, ruchem znalazł się przy drzwiach. Wyglądało na to, że właśnie tego się spodziewał, mimo że na wąskich ustach nie igrał zwyczajowy, lekko ironiczny uśmiech. Pochwycił świecznik, przekraczając próg, gdy nagle zatrzymał go głos Ciela.

- Sebastianie, czy to widać? - zapytał hrabia cicho, w głosie brzmiało jednak jedynie zastanowienie. Ani odrobiny wahania. Tak jakby pytał o coś, na co demon z pewnością zna odpowiedź i jakby owa odpowiedz była czymś aż nadto oczywistym.

- Proszę? - Na twarzy demona pojawiło się zdziwienie. Maska? A może prawdziwe uczucie?

Hrabia uśmiechnął się melancholijnie, przymykając lekko powieki.

- Czy aż tak bardzo widać, że nie mam duszy?


	3. Chapter 3:Rozmowy,których nigdy nie było

Rozdział III  
Rozmowy, których nigdy nie było

„Czy aż tak bardzo widać, że nie mam duszy?" Zastanawiał się nad tym od powrotu z wyspy. Sam widział niewiele różnic, a na to pytanie mógł odpowiedzieć mu tylko kamerdyner – każda inna osoba zapewne uznała, że hrabia po prostu dorasta. I... być może tak było w istocie.  
- Nie – odpowiedział Sebastian, cofając się do pokoju. - Nie tak bardzo.  
- Ach. - Właściwie nie było to takie złe. Skoro sam nie odczuwał braku, a dla innych, w tym dla demona, nie był on aż tak widoczny, właściwie nic się nie zmieniło. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, ilu jest na świecie ludzi bez duszy. Zapewne spotkał już kiedyś taką osobę. Nie przypominał sobie jednak nikogo, przy kim odniósłby tego typu wrażenie...  
- To zaledwie kawałek. – Demon wciąż nie patrzył w jego stronę. – Zaledwie kawałek duszy. Dziwnym byłoby, gdybyś odczuwał jej brak. - Kamerdyner stanął tak, by świecznik trzymany w ręce oświetlał pokój, ale jego samego pozostawiał w cieniu.  
- W porządku. Możesz iść.-Drobny chłopiec wzruszył ramionami. W jakiś dziwny sposób nie wyglądał bezbronnie. Koszula wydawała się lekko nierówna, mankiety niezapięte... ale była w nim siła, która nie raz zadziwiła Sebastiana. Nie determinacja – ale siła. Coś, co sprawiało, że Ciel tak bardzo różnił się od innych bogatych młodzieńców, rozpuszczonych manekinów na drogie ubrania. Sebastian przez chwilę czuł... dumę? podziw?, nie, to było całkiem inne uczucie, podobne do tamtych, ale występujące w całkiem innych kategoriach. Natychmiast jednak zastąpione zostało obojętnością.  
- Nie chcesz zapytać? - demon przerwał wreszcie milczenie.  
- Zapytać? O co? - Znów ów tak właściwy dla Ciela spokój. Tak jakby jego umysłu nie zaprzątały żadne dręczące go myśli, tak jakby ciało ukryte pod pościelą nie było wręcz boleśnie twarde i podniecone. Demon wyczuwał każdy ruch swojego pana i dokładnie wiedział, co sprawiłoby mu ulgę. Gdyby tylko nie ten jego upór!  
- O to, dlaczego - zaczął, a na jego ustach nareszcie pojawił się lekko kąśliwy uśmieszek. - I jak...  
- Nie, nie interesuje mnie to. -Hrabia uniósł dłoń, przerywając demonowi w połowie zdania. Rzeczywiście go to nie obchodziło. Dlaczego połowa? W jaki sposób jego duszę rozdarto na kawałki? Nie dopuszczał do siebie takich myśli. Nie, pozwolenie, by jego umysł zaczął to roztrząsać, byłoby jak pogrążenie się w szaleństwie. Nie była to bowiem fantazja, ale rzeczywistość, nie teoria a rzecz praktyczna i istniejąca, coś, co się wydarzyło.  
- Wciąż masz połowę duszy, paniczu - dodał cicho lokaj, mimo że przypominanie o tym nie było konieczne. - Człowiek z połową duszy może żyć, myśleć i być tak jak każdy inny. To bardzo niewielka zmiana.  
- A jednak ją widzisz - skomentował Phantomhive.  
-Tak. Ale bardziej wyczuwam, niż widzę. W końcu ta druga połowa... Jest już moja - odpowiedział, a w nieruchomych tęczówkach błysnęła czerwień. Ciel zdziwił się po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna.  
- Myślałem, że demony pożerają dusze - powiedział. Myśl, że kamerdyner nie spożył jej, a posiadał... w sobie? a może ukrył w jakimś miejscu, przedmiocie?; była dziwna.  
- Podobnie jak zapładniają nagie kobiety tańczące przy świetle księżyca – odpowiedział kąśliwie demon, zaraz jednak skłonił się. – Przepraszam, paniczu.  
Ciel kiwnął głową.  
- Dobranoc, Sebastianie.  
Lokaj jak gdyby na chwilę się zawahał i raz jeszcze ukłonił się.  
- Miłej nocy, panie. Spokojnych snów.

Zaśnięcie– jak przekonał się wkrótce młody lord – nie było jednak rzeczą prostą, nie, kiedy ciało pragnęło czegoś odmiennego, a umysł zaprzątany był dziwnymi, splątanymi myślami.  
Sebastian rzadko kiedy tracił panowanie nad tym, co mówi i wcale nie chodziło tu to, co powiedział, ale o ton, jakim zostało to wypowiedziane. Ciel niewiele o nim wiedział i trudno byłoby ową wiedzę sprecyzować. Potrafił określić Sebastiana jako lokaja i ochroniarza, ale nie umiał powiedzieć, jakim był demonem. Czy był okrutny? Zapewne tak, jeśli porównywać go do ludzkich standardów. Zazdrosny. Ta cecha ujawniała się zawsze, gdy hrabia próbował zastąpić demona w jakiejkolwiek funkcji przez kogoś innego. Na przykład przez Aberlina.  
Był też bardzo dokładny, tak jakby dążenie do doskonałości było najważniejszym celem jego istnienia. Czy była to cecha wszystkich istot jego rodzaju?  
Ciel żałował, że nigdy nie spotkał innego demona.  
Nie wiedział, że nadejdzie czas, gdy będzie żałował niepoprzestania na Sebastianie.

Dni mijały bez większych atrakcji. Przyszedł kolejny list od Elizabeth, ozdobiony wianuszkiem serduszek i kwiatów, opowiadający o jej podróży na kontynent. Przeczytał go bez zbytniego entuzjazmu, wiedząc, że nie będzie traktować on o niczym ważnym – zabawa, zwierzęta, których Lizzie nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, dziwne budowle... Sam niezbyt dobrze wspominał swoją wizytę w Francji, a zwłaszcza podróż powrotną.  
Sebastian zdobył rybę i mimo wszystko udało mu się przyrządzić ją tak, by smak, mimo że egzotyczny, idealnie trafił w gust hrabiego. Wbrew temu, co demon mógł sądzić, chłopak wiedział, czym jest akantoda. Zastanawiał się, czy nie przesłać jej resztek do towarzystwa historycznego, oczywiście anonimowo. Ci wszyscy nadęci starcy mieliby czym zachwycać się przez kilka następnych lat.  
Zapewne gdyby miał więcej czasu, z chęcią popatrzyłby na ich szarpaninę. Jednak praca, lekcje z Sebastianem i stos zalegających spraw skutecznie go zniechęcały. O wiele prostszym i łatwiejszym sposobem było dręczenie Finniego lub Meirin. Oczywiście nie w nadmierny sposób...  
Westchnął, omiatając spojrzeniem gabinet. Sebastian idealnie odtworzył każdy element zniszczonych pomieszczeń. Ten pokój był jednym z tych, które najbardziej ucierpiały w pożarze – ani jeden przedmiot znajdujący się w nim wcześniej nie przetrwał. Najwięcej czasu zajęło lokajowi uzupełnienie biblioteki, gdyż wiele książek, które spłonęły, znajdowało się w zbiorach rodziny od lat i było absolutnie unikatowymi. Kompletowanie ich po raz drugi w przeciągu kilku lat z pewnością nie było proste, zwłaszcza że wcześniej hrabia był pewien, że pozycje, jakie posiadał w bibliotece są pojedynczymi białymi krukami. Jak się przekonał, egzemplarzy musiało być jednak więcej... Wolałby jednak nie sprawdzać, jak wiele, pozwalając, by biblioteka spłonęła po raz trzeci.  
Hrabia nigdy nie zapytał demona, w jaki sposób już ponowny raz je uzyskał. Sebastian oczywiście by nie skłamał, ale przedstawił prawdę w taki sposób, by była skomplikowana i rodziła kolejne pytania. Jego zachowanie potrafiło być naprawdę frustrujące. I nie chodziło jedynie o te sprawy.  
Demon był naprawdę irytujący ostatnimi czasy. Od ich pierwszej – i jedynej – rozmowy o duszy, ani razu nie posunął się dalej w ową nieodpowiednią strefę. Owszem, jego dotyk towarzyszył hrabiemu ciągle, podczas przebierania, kąpieli, bardziej jednak drażnił, niż dawał zadowolenie. Nie był na tyle intensywny, by móc być uznanym za rozkoszny, ale też nie był jak niegdyś niezauważalny. Różnice były na tyle subtelne, że Ciel nie miał pewności, czy to nie żart jego wyobraźni lub rozbudzonych zmysłów. Nie mógł stwierdzić, co jest realne, a co jest jedynie elementem jego pragnień. I wcale nie chodziło mu o to, że pragnął demona. Myśl, że miałby pożądać kogokolwiek, jakiejkolwiek istoty wydawała mu się groteskowa.  
W jakiś jednak sposób chciał znów poczuć owe zwinne palce i usta, rozkoszować się łagodnym dotykiem, wiedząc, że w każdej chwili będzie mógł przerwać pieszczotę i odsunąć od siebie lokaja. To właśnie sprawiało, że Sebastian był jedyną osobą, którą mógł do siebie dopuścić. Wykonywał wszystkie polecenia i nawet jeśli niektóre rzeczy próbował ominąć, nie mógł zignorować wydanego wprost rozkazu. Ciel wiedział, że w każdej chwili mógłby nakazać demonowi, by go dotknął, myśl ta jednak nie wydawała mu się zachęcająca. Dotychczas wszystkie ruchy wykonywał Sebastian, hrabia był tylko biernym uczestnikiem. Jakakolwiek inwencja postawiłaby go w sytuacji, w której demon robiłby coś na jego wyraźne życzenie. A było to to, do czego usilnie starał się nie dopuścić.  
Wieczór nadchodził jednak szybkimi krokami i trudno było zmusić ciało do zajmowania się czymś innym. Wiedział, że wystarczyłoby niewiele, sięgnąć jedynie do spodni, wsunąć rękę i... i zapewne nie trwałoby to długo, aż jego ciało osiągnęłoby spełnienie, ale nie znał sposobu, by ukryć ów fakt przed demonem. W dodatku uleganie tak niskim i brudnym instynktom nie przystoiło osobie o jego pozycji. Tak samo jak rozkosz można było oddzielić od prokreacji, tak przyjemność od zaspokojenia. Wiedział, że walki ze swoim ciałem nie wygra, ale to nie wygrana się liczyła a czas, jaki pozostał mu do upadku. Im dłużej miał kontrolę nad sobą samym, tym porażka stawała się mniej znacząca. Nie zamierzał jednak ulegać potrzebom ani teraz, ani w najbliższym czasie.  
Dlatego właśnie denerwowały go zabiegi Sebastiana – nie były czymś, co mógłby zabronić lub choć wstrzymać, a jednocześnie rozbudzały jego pragnienie.  
Ciel oparł głowę na rękach, przymykając oczy. W gabinecie było tak cicho, przyjemnie, że jego umysł odpływał daleko od spraw związanych z pracą. Właściwie mógłby tak spędzić całą wieczność, rozmyślając nad tysiącem spraw, z których każda była przecież ważna i konieczna, ale razem tworzyły wielobarwną mozaikę. Demon. Czerwone oczy. Połowa duszy. Dłonie sunące po jego ciele. Przepiękny ogród. Nowe sadzonki białych róż, sprowadzone od najlepszych hodowców. Usta, zręczne, umiejętne, zęby, język... Ptaki, za którymi ganiał Finni, stłuczone okulary pokojówki, wybuch w kuchni, znów usta i grabienie liści dynamitem..  
Kilka godzin później w tej samej pozycji znalazł go Sebastian. Hrabia półleżał na biurku, z lekkim, błąkającym się na bladych wargach uśmiechem i po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna mógł wydawać się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Lokaj wycofał się, ruszając do łazienki. Tak szybko jak to możliwe, naszykował wannę pełną gorącej wody i piany, komplet ręczników i olejków, których zapewne nie posiadała nawet królowa. Był to jeden z niewielu luksusów, na jakie Ciel pozwolił Sebastianowi. Opierał się zatrudnieniu ludzi, którzy zajęliby się sprawami firmy, nie dał się przekonać do zamiany powozu na jeden z tych nowoczesnych automobilów, uległ jedynie w sprawach unowocześnienia przestarzałych już systemów kanalizacji i innych rzeczy związanych z higieną. Brud go obrzydzał i w sprawach dokładnej toalety zgadzał się z demonem w zupełności.  
Lokaj, uśmiechając się ironicznie, wrócił do gabinetu i, starając się nie budzić panicza, przeniósł go ostrożnie.  
Dopiero chłodne powietrze, muskające ciało, wybudziło Ciela. Sytuacja, w jakiej się znalazł, uderzyła go z pełną świadomością – siedział, a właściwie półleżał na kolanach demona, obejmowany za ramiona jedna ręką, podczas gdy druga dłoń spokojnie rozpinała jego koszulę. Szarpnął się i gdyby nie fakt, że siła jego mięśni była niczym w porównaniu z uchwytem demona, zapewne znalazłby się na posadzce.  
Wymruczał przekleństwo, starając się odsunąć od lokaja, ten jednak trwał nieruchomo, czekając, aż chłopiec zrozumie, że owa próba zakończyłaby się w najlepszym razie bardzo twardym lądowaniem.  
- Przygotowałem wieczorną kąpiel, paniczu – powiedział, zanim usta Ciela zaczęły się układać w „postaw mnie na ziemi, to rozkaz!". Hrabia odwrócił głowę, zacięta, lekko buntownicza mina świadczyła jednak dobitnie o tym, co myśli o byciu traktowanym w ten sposób przez demona. Zsunął się z jego kolan, z trudem utrzymując równowagę, i parsknął ze złością.  
- Co ty sobie myślisz – warknął – nie jestem dzieckiem!  
- Nie chciałem przerywać twojego odpoczynku - odpowiedział spokojnie demon, kłaniając się. – Pozwolisz, że zdejmę twoje ubranie?  
W ciemnych oczach lśniła lekka złośliwość, tak jakby lokaj miał całkiem inne zdanie o tym, czy jego pan jest, czy nie jest dzieckiem. Większość osób już po chwili konwersacji z nim zapominała, ile ma lat ich rozmówca. Sebastian był jednak świadkiem nie tylko oficjalnych rozmów hrabiego, ale też wszystkich tych zachowań, jakimi nie chciał się on przed nikim chwalić.  
Nawet zaśnięcie przy biurku w tak niewygodnej pozycji ujawniało te cechy chłopca, do których nigdy by się nie przyznał.  
Ręce kamerdynera zwinne zajęły się ubiorem i już po chwili hrabia siedział zanurzony po szyję w pachnącej wodzie. Sebastian umył go szybko, zaczynając od napiętych ramion. Gdy jego dłonie zsunęły się w dół brzucha, zapytał z lekkim uśmieszkiem:  
- Czy masz coś przeciwko, paniczu?  
Ciel odruchowo pokręcił głową, zanim przypomniał sobie, że Sebastian nigdy wcześniej o takie rzeczy nie pytał. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że wyraził zgodę na coś zgoła odmiennego niż mycie. Śliskie od olejku palce musnęły jego członek i owinęły się wokół niego, i wydawałoby się, że z zaangażowaniem zaczęły go badać.  
Ciało chłopca od pewnego czasu było już podniecone. Co prawda nie w sposób ponaglający i zmuszający właściciela tego ciała do natychmiastowej reakcji, ale Sebastian musiał wyczuć owo napięcie. Wyczuć i umiejętnym dotykiem spotęgować, sprawiając, że tylko silna wola powstrzymywała Phantomhive'a od wicia się i mruczenia z przyjemności. Zaciśnięte na krawędzi wanny palce były jednak dostatecznym dowodem na to, że zabiegi demona odnoszą odpowiedni skutek.  
Nie wiedział, czy powinien cieszyć się, czy żałować, że tym razem usta nie miały szansy dołączyć do zabawy. Dłoń poruszała się dziwnym, nierównym, ale niesamowicie drażniącym rytmem, sprawiającym, że otworzenie oczu było naprawdę trudną sztuką. Kamerdyner przerwał na chwilę, tylko po to, by nalać na dłoń większą ilość olejku i ponownie zanurzyć ją w wodzie. Ciel zdążył zauważyć znak kontraktu na bladej skórze, zanim znów zmuszony był przymknąć powieki.  
- Przestań! Wystarczy, Sebastianie - powiedział, wiedząc, że im dłużej to potrwa, tym trudnej będzie mu przerwać. Ręka demona gładkim ruchem przesunęła się na uda chłopca, później na łydki i pod kolana. Zanim Ciel zorientował się, co się stanie, został wyniesiony z wanny i umieszczony w kokonie z ciepłych, miękkich ręczników.  
Uśmiech Sebastiana stał się jeszcze bardziej irytujący, gdy wycierał hrabiego, zwłaszcza że Ciel zasyczał cicho, czując na swoim twardym, pulsującym członku dotyk materiału.  
- Może jednak pozwoliłbyś mi zrobić to właściwie, paniczu? - zapytał, nachylając się tak, by patrzeć prosto w oczy chłopca. Czubek języka przesunął się po wargach, zwilżając je lekko.  
- Nie. - Myśl, że miałby pozwolić pochłonąć się przez te usta sprawiła, że potrząśnięcie głową było czymś naprawdę trudnym. Ale nie mógł, nie potrafił pozwolić na cokolwiek więcej.  
Zanim zdążył zastanowić się, w jaki sposób dotrze do sypialni, bo – co jak co – ale chodzenie z twardą erekcją było rzeczą całkowicie niezręczną, demon znów wziął go na ręce. Po chwilowym wahaniu hrabia postanowił nie protestować. Bycie noszonym o wiele mniej obdzierało go z godności, niż gdyby ktoś miał zauważyć, w jakim stanie znajduje się jego ciało.  
- Nie ma niczego złego w zaspokajaniu swoich pragnień – słowa kamerdynera zabrzmiały o wiele za głośno, niż Ciel by sobie tego życzył.  
- Zamknij się! - warknął ze złością, czując, jak rumieniec wpływa na jego policzki.  
- W pobliżu nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby usłyszeć naszą rozmowę, paniczu – wyjaśnił demon, znów lekko krzywiąc usta. - W innym wypadku nie poruszałbym tak... intymnego tematu.  
- Zamknij się i zanieś mnie wreszcie do sypialni, to rozkaz!  
Równie ważna jak fakt, że ktoś mógłby usłyszeć, była świadomość odbywania tego typu rozmowy z lokajem. Z demonem.  
Dla Sebastiana prawdopodobnie nie istniały drażliwe, niezręczne tematy, rzeczy związane ze zwyczajnym ludzkim wstydem. Naśladowanie uczuć nie było tym samym co odczuwanie ich i - co Ciel zauważył już wcześniej – nie miało z tym nic wspólnego.  
Demon położył hrabiego na łóżku i poczekał, aż wsunie się on w chłodną pościel.  
- Mogę już się odezwać? - zapytał z lekką ironią.  
- Tylko jeśli nie zamierzasz poruszać jakiś idiotycznych tematów.  
- W takim razie dobranoc, paniczu. - Skłonił się i obrócił w stronę drzwi.  
Ciel zawahał się. Przyjemność odeszła, podobnie jak naglące pragnienie. Nie zaszkodziłoby więc spróbować . - Zostań - powiedział nieoczekiwanie. - Pozwalam ci... dotknąć mnie.  
Sebastian zatrzymał się, nie odwracając się jednak w stronę swojego pana.  
- Takie jest twoje życzenie? - upewnił się, a dłoń musnęła lekko klamkę.  
Ledwo chłopiec zdążył potwierdzić, a jego ciało rozpłynęło się w łagodnym dotyku. Chłodne dłonie podwinęły jego koszulę, a usta zsunęły się po żebrach.  
- Masz przerwać, gdy ci to nakażę - doprecyzował cicho.  
- Tak, mój panie.


End file.
